royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Keimon Kyuzera
Keimon"the red hurricane"Kyuzera, The fierce and the savage tiger devil God becomes known through all dimensions as the universal beast king.All beasts bow down to his every whim should he desire so. He had trouble controlling his inner God until he awakened his true potential as a kyuzera. Originally he was a naive rage consumed knucklehead on the battlefield but with time maturity as a warrior was forced upon him. He gains even more destructive power as he matures .His personality also undergoes a drastic change first starting off as reckless and unstrategic and foolish,however with time he gained maturity, and perseverance and wisdom.He fights with such unrivaled ferocity, and forcefullness .His body is his ultimate weapon nearly impervious to all elements and physical attacks. Keimon possesses many unique abilities and powerful techniques as well.He is a honorable to those deemed worthy. He doesn't have respect for many mortals and he believes the human race is an extremely flawed creation but he knows that they do serve a purpose .Keimon despises those who target weaker organisms less power then themselves. He also doesn't like other gods who believe themselves to be an equal of a "kyuzera. " He is usually the most eager to fight and to protect the honor of his clan. He is extremely headstrong and stubborn but valiant and honorable all the same. He is the ideal perfect warrior. He fights with unrivaled raw power and extreme tactical precision. His physical power is only surpassed by his older brother Daisuke. He is also extremely excellent at reversal techniques and is nimble and acrobatic in addition to his fearsome fightstyle. His "Kaminobushi " is so immense those who face him are ripped to shreds .Primarily keimon had rule over all beasts ,then once he became absolute he gained control over even beast God's other then those of his own immortality level. He makes a dramatic change from a overconfident headstrong knucklehead to a preserved,silent killer . He becomes the master of winds and flames,a master of omni-elements .His primary weapon is himself . He evolves from the red tiger God to the golden divine devil beast thus becoming absolute Personality Appearance Transformatoins Tora-Kuma a raged devil state that multiplies keimons speed and power and ferocity. His senses become sharper and his skills and abilities are enhanced to further priority.this form is pure devil wrath and malice. Hyper Tora-Kuma a ascended level of his previous state that is more of a controlled focused ferocity. Divine Golden Devil Beast his body is encasedn in a golden fiery aura as well as his body becoming a golden armor. His ferocity becomes divine and his devil side is balanced by his divinity . Hai-Tora kuma(Hyper Tiger Devil) Kamishi Tora(Beast of divinity) Sadai-Raiga(Maximum Liger ) Combined power of devil power and divinity . Shi-Kanshikena(The Perfect Beast God) After extensive training with Kelin, Keimon masters his ultimate form as the Perfect God of beasts thus becoming his father's equal. Abilities Eye of the Tiger his sight cannot be blinded, nor penetrated. "he can't be visually fooled or decieved outside of the kyuzera clan (Daisuke only)".also excludes him from eye techniques.He is also able to sense danger through his keen nose and eyes. (But Daisukes ) God Clones these are the greatest of clones, and there is no limit to how many can be produced. Kyuzera God clones can only be slain by Ultimortals and above.They cannot perform ultimate techniques however. Unless it is w illusion or mirage. Red Devil Cyclone Wind Storm a barrage of monstrous red cyclones cover the battlefield and even entire realms later in keimons maturity. These cyclones absorb blasts and become stronger and remain active until keimons rage is silenced and when they are awakened the realm is left in ruin. These winds are so powerful they even harm permanent immortals .Keimon is also known for mixing his other omni-elements with his wind techniques such as his red devil ice,his devil lightning, and heavens sacred flames to further cripple his opponents. Red Devil Lightning this lightning is the second most powerful lightning in existence only equaled by heavens lightning which is only wielded by the elite divine kyuzera. This lightning can strike even a God's body into oblivion upon decisive landings of the strikes. This lightning is also equipped with synergy which makes it overpower other elements. Keimon often equips his body with this lightning as a defense as well as apply it to his physical attacks. Red Devil Ice the most powerful ice. This ice is an omni-element of the kyuzera clan in which only keimon has mastered. He accels so much I. This element that only keimon has mastered . He has become so absolute with it he can freeze things and beings by sight. This ice cannot melt outside of Daisuke's flames or unless by keimon himself. He can freeze foes upon body contact as well and occassionally uses that as a defense mechanism .His ice based attacks freeze the blood stream of even a god and can become lethal over time as well as him being able to create mirages through his storms of devil ice and wind creating a eternally cold hell blizzard .This ice is powered by synergy therefore cannot be broken nor melted .This ice has a cold burning effect that numbs even gods. De-Sinnagration Roar a roar of sin,that eradicates his target but this is a close range attack that focuses synergy to ensure a finishing blow.this attack is designed to rid the foe of thier sins and annihilate pure evil beings. Atomic Roar a corrosive roar that poisons and Burns his foes beyond regeneration without severing their body parts. Devil Speed this speed was crafted by him and DéMonidate but named by Kelin(originally was Hell Speed user being Lucifist), this speed is the ultimate speed second to the almighty kyuzera god speed, yet this speed is a defensive and offensive ability do to telepathic slashes are thrown while in motion and omni-repel cloak is activated making the user invulnerable and invincible(sound, telekinesis, elements, magic, attacks, abilities) and moves like a warp ability but 100x faster. Keimons use of this speed is precise and very well timed deems him untouchable to all and any who opposes him.this speed can be silenced by daisuke's infinity speed, and kelin's speed of perfection and equaled by DéMonidate's Devil Speed(cancels each others out) Vital Repulsion keimon and kyuzera gods cannot be penetrated in vital areas such as the eyes, heart ,brain, etc. (Except by other kyuzera ,they can only be damaged by permanent immortals) Absolute God Grip his grip is inescapable and undeniable. (In exception to Daisuke ) Fist of the Tiger His punches leave scars up his enemies when he activates this ability .Also when his punches are misdirected they still scratch his foes leaving them seared and crippled by the draining golden flames of heaven. In addition he wields the golden tiger fist one of his techniques that removes a gods wrath and shatters their soul upon contact. (Divine golden devil tiger ) Claw of the Tiger each time keimon swings his mighty claws he can scar a planet. He scrapes the lands with swift monstrously powerful immense blades of energies or elements. He can wield his devil lightning, flames of heaven, or raging devil wind. Also whenever he pleases keimon can extend his reach through the tiger God's massive arms and claws at immense speed and realm shattering strength easily giving him the raw power to crush civilizations and kingdoms.On a greater scale given the oppurtunity keimon can magnify the size, and power of the golden tiger claws and crush entire worlds with no escape for when the golden tiger God is awakened it prevents teleportational escape and slows the movements of its target through sheer will of its divine power. Crystal God Virus keimon can use this as a defense to encase a foe into crystallization upon body contact disabling wherever he touched. This crystal type can only be wielded by keimon therefore when its on a foe that part becomes immobile and incapable of use and the foe becomes sluggish. Raging Devil Winds These wind are winds unleashed and emitted from keimon 's body upon his rage.However once he matures he is able to wield these crippling winds at will.This winds range can cover an entire realm or universe. These winds nullify elemental attacks as well as drain godly energies. These winds have cutting power that could easily split suns. This wind overrules any other wind ,and overwhelms even those presumed unaffected by winds.These winds also greatly reduce the foes speed and mobility as well as clouds thier vision .These winds cannot be silenced until Daisuke silences them or keimons rage is quelled. Ballistic Wind Waker a continuous fluctuation of raging devil wind through the realm. The wind scars the lands and leaves planets in ruins(can be used as an excellent fast defense mechanism) Tiger Cannon this technique is a double thrust of Keimon's fists that release too monstrous tiger shaped blasts that engulf godly energies and explode upon contact damaging the foe and draining their strength. Tiger Uppercut an element consumed technique of a viscous uppercut powerful enough to split a planet when used at a high level. This uppercut is used with a revolving claw which cuts and shreds the foe upward. Cyclone Gasher (devil wind technique)this technique cancels out other elemental techniques ,other then divine light of a Omnimortal. Also it cuts the foe first starting as a cyclone of kicks then next a flurry of cuts and slashes . Spirit Sabre a one hit k-0 technique against a foe who isn't solid . Especially effective against unholy beings .Keimon gathers all of his light energy to his left or right arm to form a "lariat" and he slays his foe with his Divine Sabre of Celestial Force shattering all evil within their soul. Teleportation Claw he can teleport and slash his just in the moment he himself would be struck. His teleportation claw is one thousand times stronger then the move he evades and cannot be countered . Raiga(Liger)Powers All previously wielded elements are amplified even further combined with his synergy and divinergy thus creating the energy now known as "Kankina-Kaminergy" or "perfect God energy which is the only energy superior to synergy and divinergy .This excludes Daisuke's "Hikami-Kari " or "God's Light. This is the ultimate energy possibly wielded by any God. This is only attainable to full blood Kyuzera who possess full devil blood and divine blood. There is no resistance to this element ,no other elements can match this elements' power and it even critically damages forbidden forms .It cannot be sealed, harnessed nor contained. It eviscerates anything upon impact. Devil Wrath Hurricane Shredder Raiga Rampage YûRiKami(perfect beast god spirit) Kesaimatsû: Raigatsangi Release Keimons ultimate weapons of divine dark supremacy "divine devil crystal daggers" HurriFlame Raiga Fist Beast Affinity Devil Affinity Devil Hurricane Scar Raiga Wrath Burst Mode Raiga Affinity Mudé Trigger(arm transformation) Akurriki-mudé(devil beast arm) Raiga-mudé(liger arm) Oni-mudé(demon arm) Weapons Yukami(Devil saber Tiger God) Represents ferocity, rage,wrath and sheer force. Amazing speed and defense. Yukami's Head appears to shield Keimon, as well as mouth to eat blasts, claws swipe, grab, grab or deflect God planets Kuyami(Divine King Lion God) Represents ,his royal position. Very offensive in combat. Extremely aggressive and breaks defenses easily. Basu-Tono'o(Ax Buster Blade) Akuma shirudo(Devil shield) Claw And Tail blades God and devil aura blades on his limbs extended from his legs and arms Yin Yang bandages these bandages amplify his physical power to unreachable levels. Combines his energies and enables his Raiga abilities to also become physical. In addition to his all penetrating crystal claws. Raiga eyes His eye abilities cannot be canceled by anyone. (In exception to God, Kotosana, and Daisuke ) . He is unaffected by illusions and he can read muscles and movements with these eyes. His eyes can also warp things. (Including himself ) . They are also impervious to seals. Category:Characters